Aftermath
by aft06
Summary: Set after season 4 finale. Clark learns the truth about his past and a tragedy changes his life forever, Lionel takes a plan too far, Lex falls to the dark side and more... Clois eventually. My first fic here. COMPLETE
1. Sirens

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Smallville, DC comics or the WB or much of anything else to be totally honest!

Jonathan Kent opened his eyes, a wet sensation on his face. Shelby their dog was licking him. The bitter smell of something burning entered his nose. He could hear the air raid sirens wailing and the sound of helicopters, car horns and police sirens coming from the direction of the town. He tried to get up and then realized that he was pinned underneath what used to be part of the roof of his home. With a great amount of effort he pushed the debris off of him and stood. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. 'What has just happened?' he thought. Then with a look of horror he remembered everything, Jason, a gun and an explosion. 'Martha!' Jonathan started to frantically dig through the rubble that used to be the Kent family kitchen. As he moved a piece of the ceiling away he jumped back in disgust. Jason Teague, the man who had been assaulting the Kents with a shotgun lay dead with a look of shock on his face. A piece of the ceiling had fallen right through him and pinned him to the floor. Jonathan heard some moaning coming from a nearby pile of debris. He started to remove the rubble and found his wife Martha buried underneath. She had a nasty cut on her head that was bleeding pretty badly and what looked like a broken arm. 'I have to get her to the hospital!' he thought. He dug her the rest of the way out and lifted her up. As he climbed out of the wreckage of his home he surveyed the rest of his farm. Miraculously, the barn and the truck were unscathed, well with the exception of a broken windshield courtesy of the deceased Mr. Teague. There were a few small craters in some of his fields though. 'Great, this place is gonna be like a minefield to Clark unless I can clean up these rocks.' Jonathan loaded Martha into the truck as Shelby jumped in the back and started driving towards the noise of the sirens.

* * *

Lois looked at it again. Every time she did she started to cry again. The sight of Smallville in flames was more than she could handle. 'Pull yourself together Lois! What did the General always say? A good soldier doesn't give up when the going gets tough, the soldier gets off their ass and lives to fight again another day!' Lois sighed. In some sick way what small amount of parenting the General did give her made sense. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Lois headed back down the hill to the military checkpoint she and Chloe had passed only a half hour before.

* * *

Lana looked in shock at what she was seeing. The black spaceship started to glow white as an opening appeared. The figure of man stepped out though Lana couldn't see who, or what, it was against the brilliant white light. Lana stared intensely trying to make out the figure and suddenly became very light headed. She passed out.

* * *

Lionel looked around in a daze. His head hurt like nothing that had ever hurt before. Lionel took pleasure with the pain and smiled. 'This could prove to be very interesting.' he thought and laughed maniacally.

* * *

Lex looked at Chloe in a rage. "WHAT DID YOU SEE CHLOE!"

"I didn't see anything Lex, the light was too bright." Chloe lied.

"I don't believe you!" and Lex pushed past Chloe into the hidden chamber of the cave. Lex looked around in confusion and amazement. He ran his hand across the pedestal that was in the middle of the room examining the three slots that were perfectly shaped for each of the three elements that had been in his possession. It became obvious to Lex that whoever had been at the mansion and had stolen one of them had already used them all on this pedestal. "Chloe, who else was with you in the mansion?"

"Nobody Lex, I already told you I was looking for Lana, I heard a noise from your office and I went to check it out." Lex eyed her suspiciously.

"So you didn't see whoever it was that broke into my safe?"

"No Lex, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Chloe lied with a small amount of satisfaction that Lex didn't get here before Clark. Lex punched the wall and let out an angry groan.

"Well thats just great!" he shouted and stormed out of the cave, leaving a confused yet amused Chloe. She had not seen Lex react this strongly to anything in a long time.

'I better go find Lois, she'll be worried about me.'

* * *

Jonathan pulled to the side of the road as a soldier directed him that way. "Sir, I'm trying to get my wife to the clinic, she's hurt pretty badly."

"Smallville medical took several direct meteor hits sir, we have a medical unit set up just down the road at the checkpoint." The solider said and waved at some of the other up ahead to let Mr. Kent pass. Jonathan pulled forward to the checkpoint and hurriedly got Martha out of the truck. He ran with her to the medical tent.

"I need some help here!" he shouted. A nurse and a doctor ran up.

"Ok sir, lets get her on a bed." Jonathan placed her gently on a bed.

"Jonathan, Clark.. Clark... find Clark..." Martha gasped and then she passed out again.

"Sir she's in good hands now." the doctor said. "Why don't you go get something to eat and drink." Jonathan thought about this for a minute and then nodded. Martha was hurt but she obviously wasn't going to die. He decided to go see if anybody at the camp had seen Clark. Jonathan walked about of the medical tent and over to where the army had set up several water coolers. He grabbed a cup of water.

"Mr. Kent! I'm so glad you're ok!" came a voice from behind him. Lois ran up and gave him a big hug. Then a scared look came on her face. "Where is Mrs. Kent?"

"I'm glad you're ok too Lois. Martha is in the medical tent, a meteor hit our house and the roof collapsed on us. She got a broken arm and a nasty cut on her head but she should be fine."

"What about Clark? Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Not since the graduation ceremony."

"I hope he's okay."

Chloe entered the camp and saw Lois and Mr. Kent talking. She ran up.

"Lois! Mr. Kent!"

"Chloe that's a relief." sighed Lois. "Have you seen the farmboy? We haven't." Chloe looked side to side at Lois and Mr. Kent trying to decide how to answer.

"I saw him go into the Kawatche cave. I think he thought he could find some shelter in there." she said nervously. Lois was fine with this answer but Mr. Kent looked a Chloe a little bit longer.

"You didn't go in after him did you Chloe?"

"No Mr. Kent. Lex and I were about to when a meteor collapsed the entrance to the cave." This was only a half lie, she had caught up to Lex on their way out of the cave and helped him dig their way out. Jonathan looked relieved. Chloe understood why.

"Could you two do me a favor and watch Martha for me. I need to go to those caves and see if I can find Clark. She'll understand when she wakes up." The girls agreed and Jonathan hopped into his truck.

"I hope Clark is okay." worried Chloe.

"Who Smallville? He has a knack for getting himself and others out of tight spots. I'm sure he's fine." Chloe smiled. If Lois only knew the whole story.

* * *


	2. Solitude

**_An_**: _I hope you all like it so far. I have several chapters finished because I had to wait three days before I could post it_

Clark looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of an icy stretch. 'Why do I always get sent somewhere weird anytime people need me the most!' he thought with anger. Clark threw the crystal he had just received in the cave and tried to figure out which way Smallville was. He needed to get back and help the people there. He was very worried about his parents and friends. An enormously loud rumbling and flash of light took place behind him. Clark turned around. A mass of ice was rising from the ground forming what looked like building of some kind. Clark stared in awe at the process. The ice stopped rising after about three minutes and the light that it gave off seemed to enter the structure and give it an un-natural glow. Clark stared at the ice, it was a strange pyramidal-like structure and it glowed with an internal ambience. "Kal-el." Clark looked around.

"Father?" he questioned.

"Kal-el, you must enter the ice my son. You will find all the answers you seek there."

"Where am I Jor-el? What has happened to my friends!"

"Enter the ice Kal-el. You will find the answers there." Seeing no other options Clark sped towards the front of the ice and was shocked to find a door. As he approached it slid open, an bright light blurring view of whatever it was that lay within. Clark hesitated. Last time he walked into a narrow entrance with a bright light coming out of it he woke up naked in a field. 'Here we go again' he thought.


	3. Visitor?

"Excuse me miss coming through!" a paramedic pushed Chloe out of the way as he pulled a stretcher towards the medical tent. Chloe and Lois had been taking turns watching Mrs. Kent who was now sleeping but in a stable condition. Chloe dropped the coffee she was holding when she saw who was on the stretcher.

"Lana!" Lana gave a meek wave at Chloe as she went by. Her leg looked pretty beat up

and she had some scratches on her face but she seemed to be alright. Chloe followed them into the medical tent. The nurses in the tent worked quickly and set Lana's leg, which was broken and put some bandages on her cuts.

"I wasn't happy with breaking just one of my legs so I decided to break the other one." Lana joked as Chloe approached.

"Lana what happened? Lois and I went to Lex's mansion looking for you. Lex was acting weird and in a way pretty scary."

"Lex said that he cared about my safety and he put me on a helicopter headed for Metropolis Chloe but it got hit my a meteor and crashed." Lana became more serious. "Chloe remember when Clark and I randomly went to China?"

"Yeah"

"Well Jason found a stone there that he said the Luthors wanted and he gave it to me. Lex only came to me to get that stone and he got really mad when I told him that I gave it to somebody for safe-keeping." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lana are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Chloe, its just been an awful day. It just seems like two people I cared about turned on me."

"Don't worry Lana there are still plenty of people who will care about you after today. So who did you give this magical stone that Lex wanted so bad? Is it a certain tall dark and handsome farmboy?"

"Clark!" Lana says with a sudden realization. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh you could say that..." said Chloe remembering what she had seen at the cave. "I don't know where he is now but I'm sure he's okay."

"What do you think Lex will do to him when he finds out that Clark has the stone?"

"I don't know. Maybe Clark will use his Kent charms to convince Lex he doesn't have it anymore."

"I hope so Chloe." Lana hesitated. "Chloe there is something else. When the helicopter crashed it landed next to a crater. I saw a spaceship in it and I saw something like a man get out and then I passed out. When the paramedics found me it wasn't there anymore. I feel like I'm going crazy." Chloe's interest was perked. Between Clark, these stones and the meteor shower she was ready to believe a spaceship had crash landed in Smallville.

"Lana, where did this helicopter crash land?"

"On Fillmore Avenue, heading out of town, near that bar where Clark's dad was drugged."

"Stay here and rest Lana, I'm gonna go check out this crater. This would be Wall-of-Weird worthy if I hadn't torn it down two days ago." With that Chloe took off, told Lois where she was going and hopped into her car and sped off.

* * *

Jonathan Kent drove faster than he normally would. All around him he saw impact craters that no doubt each housed a piece of Kryptonite. He had to find Clark and make sure he was alright. There was no telling what the freshly fallen meteors would do to his son. The last thing he wanted to see was his son lying on his back in a field, crippled by the effects of the rocks. He looked at Shelby who sat looking out the window. "Yeah I'm worried too pal." They approached the field where the caves were located. "Stay here Shelby." Jonathan said to the dog and received a whine in return. "Good dog." Jonathan got out of the truck and walked down to the cave entrance. He examined the cave entrance and saw that somebody had either dug their way out or dug their way in. He knew he would have to be careful as his last two experiences with these caves had been less than pleasant for him, once leaving him with a bad ticker and once leaving him in a three month coma. Jonathan entered the cave. "Clark! Clark! are you down here son!"

"Oh I'm afraid I haven't seen him Mr. Kent." Jonathan was startled. None other than Lionel Luthor crept out of the shadows holding a flashlight. "You know I've always wondered what it was with your son and these caves Mr. Kent, but now its as if I've had my eyes opened for the first time."

"What do you mean." Jonathan did not like how this was sounding.

"Isn't it ironic that our paths should cross both times Smallville was hit my meteors Mr. Kent." Lionel grinned. "Something happened to me only a few hours ago. I.. I woke up with the worst headache I've ever had and something was driving me to come down to this cave." Lionel ran his hand over one of the Kryptonian symbols. "Its really amazing how much sense this cave makes when you can read whats written all over it."

"You can read what those say?"

"Oh yes Mr. Kent. Its actually quite the tale about a man who falls from the sky and can shoot fire from his eyes." He glanced at Mr. Kent. "You don't know anybody like that do you Mr. Kent?"

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Luthor but if my son isn't down here then I need to go look somewhere else."

"Oh very well Mr. Kent, Ah please say hello to Martha for me won't you." Lionel simply smiled at Jonathan. Jonathan paused for a second and then continued out of the cave.


	4. Origins

"No dad I've made up my mind!" Lois was shouting into her phone. "Don't you get it dad the town is in pieces!I've spent enough time here for this place to feel like home so I'm going to stay and help these people! Oh you go find her yourself you don't need me! She already showed me that she doesn't CARE WHAT I THINK! Ok goodbye dad!"

"Bad day Lois" a weak voice said.

"Mrs. Kent! You're awake1" Lois said.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"He went to find Clark. That farmboy of yours has a knack for getting himself into trouble." Martha smiled at this.

"I hope he's okay Lois."

"Don't tell him I said this but me too."

* * *

The mountain of ice was much warmer inside. Clark had expected to black out and wake up months later in some strange place but instead nothing happened. He followed the only hallway into a large central chamber.

"Welcome son, to your own personal Kryptonian library." Jor-el's voice echoed around the circular room.

"Library? Why have you brought me here Jor-el?"

"For many years I have watched you grow Kal-el and it is here that I have sought to guide you for these last few years."

"What do you mean?"

"You WILL NOT run from you destiny any longer Kal-el."

"I will not be what you want me to be Jor-el!"

"And are you so sure you know what it is that I want you to be Kal-el?"

"Then stop messing around and tell me what my destiny is." Clark said, obviously frustrated with the indirectness of how Jor-el spoke.

"I first tried to get you to listen to the ship but you would not and instead destroyed it but I was not to be discouraged and knew that you would discover the cave. I then made you forget all those who would distract you from your destiny to seek the stones but I did not count on Martha Kent's love for you Kal-el."

"If you wanted me to listen you didn't need to threaten my friends and family Jor-el"

"Perhaps so but this meteor shower is not my doing but yours Kal-el. By ignoring your job to find the stones you allowed them to be collected by a human. The Kryptonian who left the stones on earth had foresight that none of us possessed. Long had we Krytonians known about the planet you live on. We knew that it was habitable for our people and that the natives of this planet are similar enough that they would not notice one of us amongst them. The one who left the stones understood that perhaps the Kryptonian way of life would someday destroy us all and so left three keys that would create a library of knowledge on our planet and people for any survivors, so that they might not make our mistakes. In the end he was right and the rest of us should have listened."

"What happened." Clark said, suddenly much less hostile to Jor-el.

"Kryptonians were warriors, we felt that if something was weaker than us it should be conquered. We discovered another planet near to ours. The people that lived on it were technologically advanced but they were weak and so we attacked. The war destroyed their planet but a lone survivor escaped with a weapon they had developed. He fired it at Krypton while most of the planet feasted, celebrating our victory and then he jumped into space, but not before learning of the three keys on earth. The weapon was not designed to kill us directly but it instead turned the planet of Krypton into a weapon. The very rocks of the planet began to poison and kill us even as the planet itself began to die. It happened so quickly that few knew what to do. Mass chaos ensued. It was then that your mother and I loaded you into the space-craft and sent you to earth, hoping you would be loved. You have seen my past Kal-el. You have seen how quickly the humans killed one and other out of jealousy and then tried to lock me away for a crime I did not commit. When I ask you to rule these people it is not out of hatred for them but because they will meet Krypton's fate if they are not guided by someone more powerful than themselves."

"I do not have to conquer them to save them Jor-el."

"Perhaps not Kal-el. From now on your destiny is yours alone to write. My job was only to guide you here and tell you of your planet. Even now the power that has held my consciousness in these places on earth is fading." Jor-el voice became softer, as if coming from across a great distance. "Kal-el... There is one more thing I must tell you. The man who destroyed Krypton is here now, somewhere on earth. When he found out about the stones he laid a trap by making it so that if one was tainted by the blood of a human the remains of Krypton would destroy the earth unless it was united with the other two stones. You have saved countless people today my son but you must be wary. This man is a foe unlike any you have faced and he we not stop until either you or he is dead. You will not be able to leave this place to return to your friends unless you learn to use ALL of your Kryptonian powers. This is my last gift to you Kal-el." Jor-el's voice was barely a whisper at this point. "Goodbye Kal-el. I would very much have liked you to see Krypton." There was a flash of light in the chamber and suddenly it was filled with books with the Krypotonian symbols all over them. Clark looked around in shock.

'Jor-el wasn't a good guy but he wasn't a bad one either' Clark thought. Clark took one more look around the room. 'I will come back here and see what this place can teach me.' Then he headed back outside. Clark looked around the icy landscape and one again tried to figure out where on earth he was. Then Clark realized that the flash of light in the cave had made him aware of another power. Clark bent his legs and took off from the ground, freaking out the entire time because he was afraid of heights. He flew so high that he could see the continent of North America and saw that the library was somewhere in the northernmost reaches of Canada. Clark rocketed towards Kansas, intent on getting back to the farm to make sure his family was alright.


	5. Concerns

Chloe had arrived at the crater that Lana told her about. She climbed down into it and saw nothing like what Lana had described. 'Well, Lana was right. There is no spaceship here.' Chloe took a closer look around at the crater. Then she saw them. A few larger than human sized footprints and three triangular depressions that could have been from landing gear. She got out her camera and took a few pictures. " I've got to find Clark and show him these."

* * *

Jonathan pulled up to the miltary camp which had grown sizably since he left. It seemed like most of Smallville had come there. People who's homes had been destroyed and people who were there just to help. He went to check on Martha. "Jonathan, where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry honey, I got held up in the cave and the roads around here are a big mess. Craters everywhere. Lionel Luthor was in the cave when I got there Martha."

"What was he doing there!"

"I don't know but he says that something happened to him during the meteor shower and he said he could read the wall."

"Those walls don't say anything about Clark though right?"

"Clark never said they named him in particular but Lionel asked me quite directly if I knew anybody who shot fire from their eyes. I'm concerned that he knows Clark's secret. We've been so lucky so far with the Luthors. I'm just worried if our time is up."

"If he knows we'll have to deal with it as a family like we always do."

Jonathan smiled. "I think that knock to the head turned you into my clone."

"No only years of marriage having to listen to you say stuff like that everyday. Jonathan you need to go find Clark. I'll be fine. Lois and I are having a great time." Jonathan looked over at Lois who was sound asleep in a chair.

"Ok. I'm going to go back to the farm and see if he's there."

"Be careful Jonathan. The radio says that a line of strong Thunderstorms are headed this way, as if the meteor shower wasn't enough." Jonathan gave Martha and kiss, and then nudged Lois awake.

"Ahhh red cape!" Lois blinked a few times and looked around. "What is it with that dream?"

"Lois I need you to watch Shelby for me." He could tell Lois did not like the sound of that.

"Anything for the man who put me up rent free in his house for the last few months, which I actually need to talk to you guys about later."

"Ok, I'll see you ladies later." Jonathan said and strode off.


	6. Foreshadowing

Dark clouds began to fill the sky and the distant sound of thunder began to be heard. The sun was starting to go down in Smallville. Camouflaged by the dark clouds and the dimming sky, nobody noticed a large black spaceship set down in a field on the Kent farm. The bright white light the craft emitted wasn't noticed either except by one man.

Jonathan took a lefthand turn onto the road his farm was located off of. In the distance he saw a flash of white light. It came from his farm. Jonathan floored it.


	7. Battle

Clark was finally getting the hang of flying. It was the most exhilarating feeling he'd ever experienced. Not far off now he saw Smallville, tiny far below. He could see the smoke from fires that were still burning, though the clouds he was flying around in told him that it was going to storm. Probably pretty soon. Then he saw a white flash from his farm. 'Enough fun Clark, you'd better go see what that was' he thought to himself. He descended rapidly and landed right in front of the demolished house. "Oh no not again..." he sighed as he remembered the work it took for them to rebuild the house after the tornado hit it a few years ago. It actually only took about a day with Clark working on it but he did almost all the work. "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys!" He shouted. Clark x-rayed the demolished house and saw a body impaled. He super-speeded into the wreckage and saw that it was Jason, his ex-football coach and Lana's ex-boyfriend. Clark walked back out to the front of the house and looked around. Thunder clapped overhead and it started to downpour. Then he saw standing on a hill in one of the fields a pair of glowing red eyes looking right back at him. The eyes belonged to a tall figure in a black suit that looked like some kind of futuristic armor. One of the arms of this figure held Clark's father to the ground and the other held some kind of knife to his throat. Clark ran as fast as he could to the field. He saw a large black spaceship parked behind the man in the suit.

"Get away from him!" Clark shouted, examining the alien's face which was a blank black helmet with the exception of the glowing eyes. The alien looked at Clark for a moment, the rain bouncing off its suit and trickling down to the ground, and then it stood releasing Jonathan who quickly ran to his son's side.

"You are the last son of Krypton. Your death will mark the end of those corrupt people's tainting of this galaxy." the alien growled at Clark in a metallic voice.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to your planet!"

"A minor detail. I had everything to do with the destruction of yours. The fact remains. You are Kal-el of Krypton and you will pay for what your people did to mine!" The alien held up the blade it was holding and it grew in size. Then in a burst of super speed it swung at Clark, nearly taking his head off.

"Dad get out of here! Its not safe!" Jonathan ran and took cover from the battle that was about to ensue behind the alien's ship.

Clark dodged a few more swings and then countered with an uppercut to the creature's head, knocking it thirty feet into the air before it landed with a thud. The creature jumped back up with speed Clark did not anticipate and manage to slash Clark across the chest. Clark let out a cry of pain and saw that he had been cut shallowly by the blade. Whatever this thing was it could hurt him. Clark got back to his feet and grabbed the wrist of the alien that was holding the blade. He bent it backwards with great effort, whatever the suit was made out of it was not something found on earth. Finally he heard a snap and the alien let out a cry of pain and dropped the blade. With its free arm it pounded Clark across the face, sending him flying. Clark once again picked himself out of the mud, a lightning flash briefly illuminated him and the black armor of the alien. The alien looked around as if scanning the field for something and then it ran to a crater that was not far off. Clark gave chase, only keeping up because the suit the alien wore gave it the same strength and speed that he possessed. When he reached the rim of the crater he saw the alien holding a large piece of Kryptonite in both of its hands. The rock glowed bright green for a second and then the green glow slowly flowed down into the creatures arms, lighting strands that looked like veins up with the glow of the Kryptonite. The creature heaved the drained meteor rock, which traveled some distance finally putting a hole in the barn roof. Clark backed up as the alien climbed out of the crater.

"I will have my revenge!" it growled as it raised an arm in the air. Its hand began to glow with a bright green light and then it pointed it at Clark and shot a blast of green Kryptonite energy at Clark, which hit him square in the chest. Clark dropped immediately. He felt the effects of Kryptonite this strongly only once before, around the refined Kryptonite bricks he found in Lionel Luthor's office. He lay in the mud helplessly paralyzed by that last blast. The alien sauntered up to him and laughed maniacally before pointing both hands at him and unleashing a constant stream of Kryptonite energy at him. 'It can't end this way' Clark thought. Another blast. Clark screamed in pain and barely noticed the shadow that ran up behind the alien. Suddenly the alien screamed in pain and Clark saw the blade it had been using earlier come straight through the creatures back. It immediately stopped shooting Clark and fell to the ground. Clark could hear it gasping for breath.

"Nobody puts a hole in my barn and tries to kill my son on my farm you son of a bitch." Jonathan spat as he stood over Clark and the alien. He lowered his hand and pulled Clark up out of the mud.

"Thanks dad." Clark said. The creature looked up at them and laughed a wheezing laugh.

"I'm not finished yet..." it growled at them. It flicked open a panel on one of its arms and three symbols appeared on a screen. It quickly entered in some sort of code and it began to laugh maniacally, coughing and choking as its lungs filled with its own blood. Clark looked at the ship nearby and it started to glow bright red, much like his ship had done right before it... 'Oh no!' Clark grabbed his father and super sped as far away as he could get in the short amount of time he had. He threw his dad to the ground and covered him with his body as the ship reached its boiling point and exploded, releasing a shockwave that ripped through the surrounding area. What lights were left on in Smallville went out.

* * *

At the military camp the shockwave ripped through like a gust of wind, lights popped and snapped as they went dark.

"What the hell was that?" Lois shouted over the uproar that ensued.

* * *

Clark stood up, the back of his shirt charred.

"Dad are you ok?" Jonathan groaned a bit as he stood up.

"I'm fine son, I'm just glad to see you're ok." Thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain that had been drenching them let up. The clouds on the western horizon broke to reveal a sunset. Clark examined the destruction around him.

"What a day." he said.

"I always told your mother and you that you'd never have to sleep in a barn, but I hope you'll make an exception just this once. Come on son, lets go get your mother, we'll clean this mess up in the morning."


	8. Long day

Emergency generators had been brought in over at the camp and the scared people were calmed down. Martha was finally bandaged up and her forearm was put into a cast. She was up and moving around when she saw the familiar red pickup truck, with the windshield smashed out, pull up. She ran towards the truck as Clark and her husband got out. She gave Clark a big hug. "Clark oh honey I'm so glad you're safe!" Jonathan smiled, glad to see his wife was well enough to walk around. "Oh, Jonathan, before I forget I need to tell you that Lois decided to stay and help clean up the farm instead of going to Europe and that she's planning on re-applying to some colleges in the area, maybe Central Kansas since Met U is out of the question."

"Fine by me." Jonathan said. I'm gonna walk around and see how everybody is doing and then we'll find Lois and Shelby and head back to the farm. The barn awaits."

"Let me come with you. I spent all afternoon asleep" Martha said. Jonathan patted Clark on the back and then grabbed Martha's hand and they walked off. Clark leaned up against the truck, shut his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head. So Lois was staying. Clark wasn't sure how he felt about that, he knew that early this morning in the kitchen when she came down in her pajamas and bunny slippers and she said she was leaving something inside him said that he didn't want her to go. It wasn't that he liked the girl, just that he had grown used to her, at least that's what he tried to tell himself in his mind. Hot water wasting, bedroom stealing Lois.

"Bark Bark!" Shelby ran up and practically tackled Clark.

"Hey there Shelby!" Clark said. He was very happy to see his dog and bent down low to pet the dog.

"Whoah, Smallville. What the hell happened to you?" Lois walked up to see none other than Clark Kent who had been MIA all day standing next to his parents truck in a badly torn, slightly burned and muddy flannel shirt. Clark looked up. If he had doubts about whether or not he wanted Lois to leave, when he saw her he realized that he didn't know for what reasons but he definitely was glad she was staying. Clark wasn't sure he wanted to dig any deeper into those reasons yet.

"Weird day huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah... What did you take a direct hit?"

"Yeah it really hurt but I got better." he teased.

"Sarcasm Clarkie? Well that's new."

"Only for you Lois." Clark said, at least subconsciously aware that he was flirting. Lois just flashed a smile at Clark. Unbeknownst to the two of the Lana was watching their exchange with some degree of concern. They had always a ton of chemistry and now Lois was staying. Lana was worried because she had done her best to push Clark away most of the year and then the murder and the meteor shower freaked her into telling him she loved him but when she told him he seemed to be in a major hurry, without time to think things over like he normally would. Now Lois was laughing, one of her hands resting on Clark's chest. Lana had enough.

"Clark!" she shouted as she crutched her way over, shooting a look at Lois on her way. Lois caught the look but Clark didn't.

"Um ok Smallville, well, just don't get hit by another meteor ok? I'll see you later I'm gonna go see if Chloe is back yet." Lois said as she gave Lana some space to lead the farmboy on some more.

"Ok bye Lois. I'll find you when we're ready to head back to a farm." Clark turned to Lana. "Lana. Are you ok?"

"Yeah its not as bad a break as the last one..." A flash of remorse went across Clark's face. "...the doctors say it will heal pretty fast. It was a clean break. I was in one of Lex's helicopters. It got hit by a meteor and crashed." Concern flooded Clark's face.

"I should have been there Lana."

"Clark, you always do this! There would have been nothing you could do right? I mean its not like you can catch a helicopter?"

"No of course not..." Lana looked at Clark suspiciously like she did whenever she thought he was lying to her about something.

"Anything you want to tell me Clark."

"Uh no! I'm just glad you're safe."

"Right." Lana said with a disappointed tone. "Listen I think we need to talk about what happened at the barn." Right after she said this Clark's parents and Lois walked up.

"Clark its time we get going son. We've got a long couple of days ahead of us." said his dad.

"Ok dad. Lana we'll talk later?"

"Yeah ok Clark." She nodded. She stood and watched as Jonathan and Martha climbed into the cab with Shelby and Lois and Clark sat in the bed of the truck. Lois saw her watching and decided to mess with her for the look she shot her earlier. 'I mean we were just talking. Sure Smallville is good looking but like I'd ever wanna hook up with him?' As they drove away Lois sat down next to Clark and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Damn, even covered with mud he smells good.' she thought. 'Ok Lane, where the hell did that come from.'

_**An: **Thats all for now. I'm helping my brother move 3,000 miles from here and its gonna be about a 5 day trip. I hope you all enjoy! More will come I promise! Please be kind in your reviews! This is my first fic._


	9. Work begins

_**AN:** First update in a while, I'm still on my trip but the hotel has wireless internet. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I have a pretty good idea where I'm taking this story so for those who want some more action you won't have to wait too long. Keep the reviews coming!_

The next day came way too early in Clark's opinion. To start with Lois took no break from annoying Clark by insisting that she get to sleep on the couch in the loft, condemning Clark to a pile of hay on the barn floor. Clark didn't sleep very well due to the combination of his uncomfortable temporary bed, still feeling the after-effects of the kryptonite blasts that he had been subjected to only a few hours earlier and, suprise suprise, Lana issues. Jor-el had told Clark that the meteor shower was caused by blood tainting one of the stones, and the stone that Lana had given him was covered in blood. Clark didn't have time to ask her about it when she gave it to him but now, in the darkness of the barn, he had all the time in the world to think about it. He didn't want to admit it but it looked as though Lana had done something horrible and he knew that he needed the truth from her. To add to his suspicions he also began to realize that he was having conflicted feelings about her. Earlier in the day she had told him that she loved him and he said he loved her back. Now he was beginning to wonder if the love he had always held for Lana had changed into the kind of love he held for Chloe. Clark had to admit to himself that his whole senior year had been much more enjoyable for him without all the drama that Lana brought into the picture. Yet the whole time he was having these thoughts another part of him was screaming "Lana Lang! The love of your life!" And so Clark tossed and turned and got about an hour of sleep, realizing full well his dad would have him up at dawn to start cleaning up debris.

"Clark! Time to get up son, we have a home to rebuild. I don't want to spend more than two nights in this barn." Clark groaned. It had to be barely six A.M.

"Yes sir." Clark staggered out of his pile of hay, extremely sore from his action filled day before. Clark and Jonathan spent most of the morning tearing down what was left of the house and sorting and piling the debris neatly so that it could be easily disposed of. Much of this work was done by a super-speeding Clark, while Jonathan kept watch on the barn in case Lois woke up. Clark's least favorite duty was loading the body of Jason into the pickup and driving him to the temporary hospital, while his father filled out a police report. Finally, around ten o'clock a very sleepy eyed Lois staggered out of the barn.

"Wow Smallville you must have been working all night!" she exclaimed as she saw the progress the two men had made. Clark was so busy he had forgotten that he was supposed to be taking his time while his dad went to a neighbors to use their phone to work everything out with the insurance company and rent a dumpster for the debris.

"Uh yeah... I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a head start." Clark lied somewhat unconvincingly. Lois just looked at him with a blank stare.

"Ok then well how about I help you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Clark said as he threw a pair of work gloves at her. "You see that wheelbarrow over there?" he pointed. "Dad wants somebody to go through all the fields and pick up all the meteor rock fragments and then leave them in one pile in the south-east corner of the east field, by the road." Lois groaned inwardly at the job, which seemed incredibly monotonous to her.

"Yes sir my prince of plaid." she teased as she walked off.

"Hey Lois."

"Yeah Clark." She turned around.

"Thanks for doing this. I know it sucks but we **_ALL_** appreciate your help. I'm sure you'll always have a home with the Kents. Now get to work, mom went to check on the Talon and she said she'd bring back donuts if there were any." Clark said this with some degree of difficulty in his voice.

"Aww listen to you getting all mushy on me Clarkie, I think you're just swell too." She teased and then took off into the fields. Clark watched her go. Even though she was the incredibly annoying Lois Lane, Clark had to smile at her.


	10. Truth

Jonathan and Martha came back at about the same time. Jonathan arrived with a man from the insurance company who he spent an hour taking around the farm, showing him the various damages. Martha gave Clark a donut and then went to the field to help Lois and also to prevent her from witnessing Clark use his abilities while he worked on the house. By about three o'clock in the afternoon Clark had finished clearing the debris and had loaded it all into the dumpster that was dropped off at their house. The next few days would be spent with his father, rebuilding the house. Jonathan walked up to Clark.

"Great job son. We're gonna have to take it easy the next few days so that Lois doesn't start to wonder about the pace that we're working at. We should probably make it so that the house takes about a week to re-build. I was just told by the insurance guy that the company will pay us for the full value of all damage to the farm so we can re-build and re-plant without worrying about money."

"Thats great news dad."

"Yeah well I thought since we'll be working the rest of the week I'd give you the rest of the day off. I'm sure you want to check in on the rest of the town. People are already out in force, re-building what was destroyed. I'm sure the town will be back to normal by the end of the month."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go into town and check on Lana and Chloe then." Clark hopped into the truck and took off.

* * *

Clark pulled up to the Talon and went inside. To his pleasure he saw that Chloe was there sipping a cup of coffee. Clark sat down.

"Hey Chloe." He got a big smile.

"Clark! Just the man I'm looking for! Hows the farm?"

"The house was totalled but dad and I are gonna spend the rest of the week rebuilding it."

"A week Clark? I'd think you could do it in a day." she dug, which got a reaction out of Clark.

"I'm kidding Clark." even though she wasn't. "Oh so check these photos out! You will not believe what Lana told me. She said she saw a spaceship in one of the craters."

"A space ship Chloe, isn't that a little out there, even for Smallville?"

"No Clark, I've learned not to take everything at face value around here lately. Anyhow I went to the crater. No ship but I found weird footprints and impressions that look like landing gear could have made them." She handed Clark the photos.

"Well if there was a spaceship I don't think we need to worry about it anymore. Why would an alien stick around a place like Smallville?"

"Weider things have happened haven't they Clark?" Chloe knew that Clark knew more than he was telling her. This was one of the times when it was making her angry.

"So have you seen Lana?" Clark said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she's up in her apartment but I need to talk to you about something else Clark." She was NOT going to let Clark change the subject to Lana Lang.

"Oh ok Chloe go ahead."

"I need to know what you were doing in Lex's mansion during the meteor shower Clark. He thinks somebody stole some rock from his safe in his library and I swear I found you unconscious. I turned away for a second and you were gone."

"Chloe I..." Clark was straining to find an excuse.

"Clark. I want you to tell me everything right now. I told Lex I didn't know who took this rock from his safe to cover for you but I've learned not to cross a Luthor without good cause. Not to mention what I saw at the cave..."

'Chloe knows.' Clark saw no other option than to tell Chloe the truth. He could find no excuse or lie to hide the truth from her now. "Chloe... There's something about me you should probably know."

"Finally, the man of mystery Clark Kent bares his soul to me!"

"Chloe. Before I tell you anything I need you to know that I didn't tell you this sooner because I thought that if you knew you could be put into unnecessary danger and you must keep this secret no matter what or else horrible things could happen to me." Chloe realized this was very true and tried to understand he reason for not telling her. "Chloe, I'm not like other people. I have certain... gifts..."

"Like the ability to catch a car in mid air and set it down without a scratch on it, or super-speed or see through things?" Clark was dumbfounded. 'How long had she known?' "Clark, Alicia kidnapped me and then set up that car accident she called you about to show me what you can do. When you lost your memory you trusted me with your secret and I saw you use more of your abilities."

"All those comments you've been making make sense to me now."

"How long have you been like this Clark? When did the meteor rocks affect you?"

"I've been like this my whole life but freshman year is when more powers started to manifest. The meteor rocks aren't to blame Chloe."

"If they aren't then how do you explain what you can do Clark?"

"Chloe... I'm not exactly from around here."

"What do you mean Clark? Kansas?"

"No... more like Earth." Chloe clearing wasn't expecting that possibility. It took her by surprise.

"You're an alien?" She asked with shock.

"Yep, all my life."

"But you look so, normal?" Clark smiled at this.

"Sorry to disappoint you Chloe but I have no feelers, bug eyes or anything like that. My parents sent me to this planet because of the similarities in climate and between our species."

"Ok Clark... You better start explaining."

"Ok Chloe, this could take a while." Clark began explaining the history of Krypton and what happened and then Chloe asked about every meteor freak incident she could think of and about Clark's true role in all of them, including his most recent encounter with the other alien. Finally when they were done they both sat in silence for about a minute.

"That is SO COOL!" Chloe exclaimed. "Clark you are a bona-fide hero!"

"Chloe not so loud!" Clark looked around, more people had filtered into the Talon and Clark had continued the conversation quietly.

"Sorry Clark. But seriously my lips are sealed."

"Thank you Chloe. I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner. You're a great friend. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Chloe just smiled at this. The boy she had been crazy about for years was a visitor from another planet with super powers. She found this hilarious.


	11. End of the ride

_**AN: **This chapter deals with exactly what I think Clark should have said a long time ago. A man can only take so much._

Clark and Chloe sat and talked for another few hours until her phone rang and she had to go help her dad at their apartment. Clark was getting ready to leave when Lana came down the stairs from her apartment.

"Clark. I'm so glad. I really need to talk to you." Clark smiled at her. He really did care about Lana but something was wrong. He didn't want to be with her and he knew it.

"Yeah Lana I think we do need to talk." Lana looked nervous and sat down.

"Clark something happened yesterday."

"Chloe told me, you saw a spaceship?"

"Yeah but thats not it. I was attacked by Jason's mother. She tried to kill me Clark. I think... I blacked out and when I woke up I was holding that stone that I gave you. I had stabbed her in the heart Clark." Lana started to cry.

"Have you told anybody Lana?" Clark asked with concern.

"Lex. Lex found me right after it happened. He called his father and they cleaned the room. They covered it up Clark. So that I wouldn't go to jail. I think that Lex did it because he wanted the stone Clark. That stone was what everybody but you wanted so I gave it to you."

"Lana I can't explain how but the stone is gone. I got rid of it."

"Good I'm glad Clark. It made people do horrible things. Lex attacked me to get it, Jason and his mother turned on me for it. I killed somebody with it." She choked out these words.

"There's more Lana. Jason came and attacked my parents to find me. He got killed when a meteor hit our house." Lana turned pale white. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this Lana." Lana stood up, grabbed her crutches and went back up to her apartment. Clark followed. "Lana are you going to be okay?"

"Okay? I don't know Clark. I think Isabelle killed Jason's mother. Now I find out Jason is gone too. I did care so much for him. I'm just so scared right now Clark. Everything in my life was finally stable and now its all messed up again." Clark looked at her with concern and gave her a hug. "But no matter what happens Clark you're always here when I need you to be." She looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly Clark pulled away.

"Lana... I..."

"Clark?" Lana asked with hurt and shock in her voice. Clark looked at Lana. The girl he loved since he was five. Clark realized he didn't know what real love was but it shouldn't be as hard or as painful as it had been with Lana. He knew what he had to do.

"Lana. I will always be here for you and I will always care about you. I want you to always remember that. I do love you Lana."

"I love you too Clark."

"Yes Lana but its never really been love with us? I will always love you but from now on it will only be as your good friend Clark Kent. For the past few years you and I have gone back and forth and danced around this. Lana if we try this again I don't think our friendship will last. I push you away or hurt you without meaning to and then you get cold and distant, but we always find our way back to being friends." Lana looked at Clark with a hurt puppy look, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. She wanted to be angry but everything he said was true. She had pushed him away and hurt him over and over. Even Clark, the silent hero had a limit to what he could take.

"Lana. I need to get off this rollercoaster." Clark said with finality and with one more look at her he left the Talon and headed home.

* * *

Clark didn't see the man watch him leave the Talon. Clark didn't see that same man enter the Talon after it closed or see him exit with a hog-tied Lana Lang. 


	12. Honesty

Clark was drained after the emotional conversations of the afternoon but Lana and Chloe had both mentioned that Lex knew somebody had stolen one of the stones. Clark had to go talk to Lex and try to divert suspicion from himself. If what both Chloe and Lana had told him about Lex he was not acting like himself. He was acting dangerous. Clark approached the familiar gate and the guard let him in. Clark hoped that this conversation would not end with him and Lex's friendship destroyed.

Clark walked into Lex's library. Lex was in there shooting pool, something Clark knew he did when he was frustrated.

"Clark. The man of the hour. What brings you by so late at night? Oh no wait let me guess. You're here about the stones right? You must be, everybody seems to have known about them. The Teagues, my Dad, Lana, Chloe, so you must have known." Clark decided to be honest with Lex, as least partially.

"Lex, Lana gave me one of the stones right before the meteor shower. Jason showed up with a shotgun and held my parents hostage for it. I was walking towards the barn when it started to glow and a meteor hit the house. It knocked me flat and when I got up the stone was gone." Lex looked at Clark, considering his story. He seemed to accept it.

"Clark. Thank you for being honest with me. The stones must all be gone Clark. Somebody stole one of them from my library during the meteor shower. I went to the cave, there was a secret chamber and a blinding light was coming from it. Whatever those stones were for they were meant to be used in that chamber. I know its not in my character, I'm just gonna let it go. They are gone and there is nothing I can do about it."

"I'm glad to hear it Lex."

"So, Clark. Have you seen Lana or Chloe yet?"

"Yeah, I just saw both of them. Lex you scared them."

"I know. I'm going to apologize tomorrow. It just that I had invested a year and a lot of money into those stones just to have them slip from my grasp."

"Well I'm glad you're ok Lex. I'm gonna head home and get some rest. I've got to start re-building our house tomorrow."

"Ok Clark. I'll see you later."


	13. Camping

Clark pulled up to the farm to see that his dad had built a big campfire and set up three tents for his family to sleep in. He also had been busy all afternoon buying lumber for the new house. He had stacked it neatly next to where the new house would go. It was late so Clark tried being very quiet as he pulled up and got out of the truck. He felt awful. His body ached from his battle the day before and his mind was a mess from the afternoon's conversations. He needed to recharge so he did what he always did when he was upset. Clark turned on the radio in his loft and collapsed on the couch. He just lay there and thought of all the events of the last few days. He lost his home, sort of got back together with Lana and then broke up with her again, found himself in the arctic, was almost killed by an alien from another planet and learned that Chloe knew his secret.

"Make some room farmboy, this girl is sore from moving those damn rocks all day." Lois snapped him out of his thoughts as she walked up in her pajamas and bunny slippers. Clark sat up and made room for her on the couch. "So late night Smallville, where have you been?"

"Why Lois did you stay up worrying?"

"No I had a bad dream. Some guy in a red cape again. Looks like you could use some company."

"Its been an interesting day Lois."

"Spill Kent." Clark smiled and looked at Lois.

"Its Lana stuff again Lois. You sure you wanna hear that?"

"No but its good to get it out and I asked."

"Its nothing major, just that I think there won't BE any Lana stuff ever again. She tried to start things with us up again earlier today but I told her no. From now on we're only friends. I guess I feel really good about that." Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clark had been tearing himself up over this girl, which Lois didn't understand in the first place, and then suddenly he gets wise and realizes that they could never work out because Lana would keep finding reasons to push him away. Another thing that Lois never could understand.

"A lifetime of pining and then you just decide you don't want her?"

"Pretty much"

"Good for you Clark." Lois smiled and patted his muscular leg. His leg, she meant his leg. "Come on Smallville, we need to get some sleep before the slavedriver wakes us up to rebuild his palace." She had a point. Clark followed her down to the Kent family camp.

"Thanks Lois, for listening and for helping us here. I'm glad you're staying. Night."

"Night Clark." Lois watched him climb into his tent. She smiled. 'Clark Kent is glad I'm staying.' She really liked something about that statement.


	14. Trouble

_**AN: **Thanks for all of the reviews! Ok here comes some more action for you all!_

The next day was very warm. Lois and Clark were woken up far too early and immediately put to work together. Later in the morning they were separated after an argument about which way a floor-board should be laid down.

"Lengthwise!"

"Crosswise!"

"Lengthwise!"

"Crosswise!"

"Crosswise!"

"Cros... HEY!" Clark just smiled. Lois punched his shoulder. "OW! What the hell do they feed you on this farm?" While Clark got some ice for Lois' hand, Jonathan found a new job for her to do, sans Clark.

* * *

Elsewhere Chloe had just entered the Talon.

"Hey Mrs. Kent!"

"Oh hi Chloe. How are you?"

"Great, how's the rebuilding going?"

"Oh its okay. I thought I'd just get back in the swing of things and get back to work here. Clark and Jonathan don't need my help, they've got Lois." Chloe laughed at this.

"So Mr. Kent's really putting her to work huh?"

"Well he's not one to turn down an offer of help. She probably should have thought that through before she offered." Martha joked.

"Well I'm just here to check in on Lana." Chloe held up a marker. "I wanted to be the first to sign her cast."

"Oh that's nice. To be honest I haven't seen her yet today." The bell on the door rang and Lex entered. Chloe saw him and tried to think of some excuse to get away. Lex saw her and strode up as fast as he could.

"Chloe. I've been looking for you. I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted in the cave. Clark said I scared you. I didn't mean to." Chloe was shocked to get an apology out of a Luthor so quickly and without any asking for it. She decided to just accept it as she felt it was probably a rare thing.

"Ok Lex, well I'm on my way up to see Lana so you can come and apologize to her too."

"That was my plan." They walked up the stairs to Lana's apartment and knocked. They got no response and heard no noises from within. After knocking and shouting at the door for about two minutes Lex had enough and opened the door.

"Well I am the owner." he said as he caught a look from Chloe. Then they looked in shock at the apartment. It was trashed and Lana was nowhere to be seen.

"Lana is in some sort of trouble. I'm gonna go alert the police!" Chloe said and took off. She did plan on telling the police but she also was going to make a beeline for Clark. Lex took a longer look around the apartment. Then Lex thought to check the fireplace. When he had been here after Genevieve's death he saw that a brick was loose. Lana and Jason had been using it to hide stuff. He removed the brick and found a note. He opened it and read with increasing anger what it said.

_Mr. Kent: I assume you will be the one to find this, AND we both know why don't we. The time for games is over. I have kidnapped your friend Ms. Lang as I know how much she means to you and I assure you, she will come to harm if you show anybody else this note or do anything rash at all. If you wish to ensure her safety you will come to my office at the top of the Luthorcorp building at midnight this evening. We have MUCH to discuss._

_-L.L._

"What have you done dad?" Lex said aloud in a very angry voice. He pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah, I want you to have the helicopter ready to go as soon as I get back. Yeah, have the blades spinning. I'm on my way." Lex took one more dark look around the room and slammed the door.

* * *

Chloe and Martha sped towards the farm. After Chloe told the police about Lana's apartment Martha decided to close the Talon for the day so that they could investigate without being hassled.

"Wow" said Chloe as she saw how much progress the men and Lois had made on the house. The entire first floor was built and the framing for the entire house was in place.

"They uh, work very fast." Martha said quickly. "Ya know, lots of farm experience." she added. Chloe just smiled. She wondered how they were keeping this from Lois. She didn't have to wonder long. She laughed as she saw her cousin stagger out of a field with an armful of logs. They got out of the car and Chloe just looked at Lois with a questioning face.

"What? Mr. Kent said we needed firewood for the campfire."

"Right." said Chloe.

"and alsothe fact that Clark and I don't work well together."

"Its not my fault I don't know which way is north-south Lois." Clark said as he walked up. Lois just shot him a dirty look, which Clark responded to by giving her a wink. Lois smiled. Chloe watched this interaction with great interest.

'Are they flirting? Nevermind. Not right now Chloe' "Clark, Lana is missing from her apartment and it looked like somebody broke in." she burst.

"What?" Clark was clearly concerned. "I should go take a look at her apartment. Lets go Chloe!" Clark said as he ran towards Chloe's car.

"Don't mind me, I'll be here picking up your slack farmboy!" Lois shouted after them.

"Lois! Come help me lift this framing piece up!" came Jonathan's shout. Lois just sighed. Helping the Kent's could be a real bitch sometimes.

* * *

Clark and Chloe arrived at the Talon. It appeared that the police had finished with the apartment and had left. Clark unlocked the door which Chloe admired.

"This is gonna make snooping around with you so much more interesting!" Clark just shot her a look. They entered the apartment. "So what are you gonna do, sniff out interesting clues?"

"Something like that Chloe." Clark slowly turned his head, x-raying the entire room. To his disappointment he found nothing, except for a brick missing in the back of the fireplace which covered a small chamber. "Hey check this out." Chloe examined the slot with curiosity.

"This brick wasn't missing when I was here with Lex this morning."she stated.

"Then I'm willing to bet Lex might know something. Thanks for telling me Chloe, I'm gonna go talk to Lex. Do you think you could go back to the farm and let my dad know whats going on?"

"What are friends for?" Chloe smiled.


	15. The Hero and the Villian

_**An: **Ok here it is! Another update. This chapter was fun to write because with the bad guys like Lionel you get to say they sneer and stuff! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Keep em coming!_

Clark landed silently in a grove of trees just off the main driveway to Lex's mansion. He had just walked into the back alley by the Talon with Chloe who was very surprised when he bent his legs slightly and then took off. Clark was used to moving fast but his ability to fly added a whole new level of speed to what he could do. He made it to Lex's mansion in less than 30 seconds. Clark looked side to side and walked up the road to the main gate. As he approached the guard recognized him.

"Hello Clark."

"Hi, I'm just here to see Lex."

"Oh I'm sorry Clark, Lex just got some urgent news from Metropolis, he just took the helicopter to Luthorcorp."

"Ok, sure. I'll come back tomorrow."

"See you later Clark." Clark walked off back down the road. This sort of thing wasn't uncommon with Lex but it was late evening on a Sunday and something just didn't feel right to Clark. He decided that he should go to Metropolis and make sure Lex wasn't in any trouble. Deep in thought he didn't see the guard pull out his cell phone.

"Yeah. He just stopped by."

"Did he buy it?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I don't know."

"Make the call."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Chloe approached the Kent's farm but she was in no hurry. Clark had agreed to call her to fill her in on whatever Lex knew about Lana's disappearance. As she got near the farm a black van going very fast came up on her rear-bumper and then sped pass on the wrong side of the road. "What's your hurry d-bag?" Chloe said. Her phone rang and she looked down. "Clark whats up?"

"Lex had to go to some emergency meeting in Metropolis, but something doesn't feel right Chloe. I'm going to the Luthorcorp building to make sure he's alright."

"Ok Clark, just be careful ok? I don't wanna have to drive three hours to pull some meteor rocks off of you."

"Understood Chloe. Are you at my farm yet?"

"Yeah actually I'm pulling in the driveway now." Chloe looked at the farm in shock. The black van had pulled into the Kent farm and a man with a gun was throwing the Kents and Lois into the back. "Oh my god Clark! Somebody is at the farm. He's got a gun Clark! He's..." On the other end Clark heard a gun-shot and the phone went dead.

* * *

Lex stepped out of his black helicopter onto the roof of the Luthorcorp building. He looked around at the night skyline of Metropolis for a moment and then smiled. With a wave he gestured that the pilot should return to Smallville and then he entered the building alone.

* * *

Lana tried to scream but the cloth that was tied into her mouth made it just come out as muffled noises. "Now now Ms. Lang. If you promise not to scream anymore I will remove that dreadful object from your mouth." Lionel Luthor smiled sadistically at Lana. She nodded at him and he untied the cloth from her mouth.

"Why did you abduct me!" she shouted at him

"Why Ms. Lang, you're the perfect bait." smiled Lionel. "I needed to get Clark Kent away from the watchful eye of my son, his parents and his friends so that he and I could discuss business."

"What do you want with Clark? Why me?"

"Ms. Lang I'm not surprised. Lets just say that there are things about your friend Clark that you do not yet understand but nonetheless they are things that would be advantageous in regaining total control of my company back from my son. As for the second part of your query, I would think you know the answer. My son and others have assured me that you are the person Clark cares about the most in the entire world."

"Well you're wrong about that. Clark and I are just friends." Lana said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"We'll see Ms. Lang" Lionel sneered and then he put the gag back in Lana's mouth and injected her with a sedative. Her muffled screaming was getting to be too much. He had a headache.

* * *

Clark flew as fast as he could back to his farm. He got there just in time to see a black van speeding off towards some woods. He looked around and saw Chloe's car, still running in the middle of their driveway. The windshield was shattered. He super-sped up to it and found Chloe lying on the ground next to the driver's side door. Her head was bleeding.

"Clark..." she said faintly.

"Chloe! Are you ok?"

"Hit me Clark... He hit me in the head with a rifle. Has your family and Lois... Go kick his ass. I'll be okay..." she stammered and then passed out. Clark picked her up and brought her into the barn. He found some medical bandages in his dad's truck and wrapped her head, then left her on the couch in the loft. Then without delay he took off after the van. Clark caught up with it very quickly. He ran up alongside the speeding van and rammed it with his body, leaving a dent in the side. The force of Clark hitting the van caused the driver to swerve into a ditch, bringing the van to a stop quickly. This did not deter the man. He jumped out, ran to the back and pulled a very shaken Lois to the van and held a gun to her head.

"I don't know how you did that kid but take one more step and I kill her." Lois looked scared at first but then a flash of anger crossed her face.

"Don't listen to him Clark, he's just a fat s.o.b. anyways!" she shouted.

"I'm am NOT FAT!" the portly hit-man shouted.

"Whatever pudgy your anger says I must have hit a little close to home." The hit-man had enough and he hit Lois across the face with the gun, knocking her unconscious. Clark was surprised by Lois' guts to taunt a man with a gun pointed at her but it had provided the opening he needed. In the blink of an eye he was in front of the man. He grabbed the gun and crushed it, then threw the man into the side of the van. Clark tackled him to the ground.

"Why did you abduct my family!"

"This is bigger than you know kid. I ain't tellin' you anything." Suddenly the man's mouth started to foam and he keeled over. Dead. Clark sat back for a moment and then he untied his mom and dad.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine son, just a little shaken up is all."

"I'm so glad you were here Clark." his mom said. Clark nodded and then ran over to Lois to check on her. She had a nasty welt on her face but appeared to be alright. He shook her a little.

"Lois are you ok?"

"Why is a smelly moose waking me up? Oh hi Smallville." she teased weakly. Clark smiled. Lois was just fine.

* * *

Lionel sat patiently on his desk watching the door. Behind him lay a dagger made out of pure Kryptonite. Lionel kept one hand on the dagger just in case. His office door suddenly whipped open and he was taken by surprise.

"Hi Dad. No don't say anything I know you're happy to see me." Lex said.

"Lex! What brings you here son?" Lionel said, trying to act like nothing big was happening. Lex just looked for a second at the tied up and gagged Lana Lang lying on the floor next to the desk.

"I found your note." he held up the ransom letter. "Dad did you really need to tie her up? Her leg is in a cast."

"Well one can never really be too safe." Lionel said as he turned his back on Lex to fill a glass with bourbon.

"You're going to let her go dad."

"Son I'm afraid I'm not. You see I've learned some very interesting things in the last few days and she is quite crucial to my plan." Lex lost his cool.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS DAD!" Lionel was taken aback by this. Lex did not usually lose his cool. Then he realized. He looked at Lana, brushed some hair behind an ear and smiled at Lex.

"She does look extraordinarily like your mother doesn't she Lex. Yes I guess I can see the attraction. Sweet, kind. Everything that you are not actually. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier." Lex had once again fixed his face into an solid mask. It flinched a little at this.

"Dad I was really hoping that you and I had finally come to terms where we could work together as father and son but you just aren't leaving me any choice."

"Oh but we can Lex. Just wait until your friend Clark arrives. I've been counting on his ever so charming hero complex to deliver him here tonight."

"As have I father." Lex smiled. "Let just say I made some arrangements for Clark to try and save somebody a little closer to home." Lionel was surprised.

"Are you saying you intentionally put your friend in harm so that he wouldn't come here?"

"Very good observation dad. Clark has proven himself to be someone I would call my only friend in the world dad. He is interesting to me. He does everything based on an upright sense of morality and justice. He is a hero countless times over because he puts himself into danger without regard to personal well-being and every time he comes out on top. I admire it actually. The world needs people like him. But the world also needs people like me to protect people like Clark. Even if from himself. I don't see things in black and white like Clark does. Sometimes you have to bend the rules a little to get what you want. You understand this dad. I was taught by the best."

"Lex haven't you ever wondered why Clark comes out on top every time?"

"Yes. But I'll find my own answers to that in due time." Lex reached into his pocket, pulled out some black driving gloves and put them on. "See dad. You've been a real pain in my ass the last few years. Poisoning me, erasing my memory, having somebody steal those stones, sicking somebody like the Teagues on Lana and now kidnapping her. Well I just can't let you keep acting out like this. Its bad P.R."

"Lex I didn't have anything to do with the disappearance of the stones or with Mrs. Teague trying to kill your friend here."

"I don't believe you dad."

"Well you can believe whatever you want but it wasn't me this time." Lionel turned his back on Lex again.

"Dad, I want you to see this." Lex said as he pulled a piece of paper from his jacket.

"What is it son?"

"Your suicide note." Lex said with a cold voice. Lionel took a step back from Lex and tripped onto a sitting position on the edge of the desk. "I can't take it anymore. I Lionel Luthor have done countless horrible acts in my life to advance my business and my own personal wealth. I should have gone to prison countless times over. Now I have kidnapped an innocent girl in an attempt to blackmail a family off of their farm, only because the farm means something special to my son Lex. The guilt has finally become too much. May I be forgiven for my crimes. Lionel Luthor." Lex read. Lionel gave a nervous laugh.

"Ok son, you have my attention. What is it you want. You want me to let your friend here go. Fine, but I will not leave the Kent's alone." Lex smiled at his father's attempts to bargain.

"Dad my entire life I have sought not to become you and know what. I've succeeded. I'm something much much worse than you and I will be remembered for doing truly great things." Lex pulled a gun out from his jacket.

"Lex..." Lionel said.

"Come on dad. You always knew it would have to be like this."

"I am so proud of you son." Lionel smiled.

"Thanks dad." Lex pulled the trigger, shooting Lionel right in the chest. He fell over onto the desk, dead. Lex walked up, put the gun in his father's hand and the note in his shirt pocket. Then he removed the driving gloves and smiled as he pulled his phone out. "Hello 911! I need some help at the Luthorcorp tower! Yes my father has shot himself right in front of me!"


	16. Headline News

_**An: **Updated again! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed especially Glitter-Cat91 for mentioning some stuff I didn't know about this site. Like I said I'm new here and so I'm still figuring out all the little stuff about how this place works. Hope you guys enjoy. Another update coming soon!_

After returning home, Lois drove Chloe to the temporary military hospital that was slowly emptying out. Work had been doubled on the Smallville clinic and it was set to re-open within a few days. The Kent's went to bed but Clark couldn't sleep. He felt that something was very very wrong. He could feel it deep inside himself. Clark went to Chandler's field and climbed the new windmill that had been built there. From the top of it he could see the night lights of Metropolis. Thunderclouds were covering the city, illuminating it with flashes of lightning. He stared at Metropolis and couldn't help but feel that whatever he sensed was wrong had happened in the city. Clark sat up there for several hours before returning to the farm and going to bed. He would continue his search for Lana in the morning.

"Wake up farmboy!" Clark opened his eyes to see a very attractive brunette kneeling over him, poking him gently in the side. Clark opened his eyes wider and saw that the attractive brunette was Lois. He jerked back. "Whats wrong Clarkie? You're acting like you saw a ghost?" She smiled at him.

"Uh no..." Clark said, disturbed that he had just thought of Lois as very attractive. "Good morning Lois."

"Good morning Clark. It seems your penchant for saving the day has finally rubbed off on your friends. You'll never believe what happened last night while you were saving us from that psycho with the gun." She threw a copy of the Daily Planet down on his chest. Clark sat up and looked at the headline. **LUTHOR SUICIDE SHOCKS WORLD**. Clark stared in shock at the article.

_Eccentric billionaire and founder of Luthorcorp Lionel Luthor was found by his son, Luthorcorp owner Lex Luthor last night. Lionel Luthor had kidnapped a girl, native to Smallville, and planned to hold her for ransom. Lex found his father holding the girl captive in a Luthorcorp office and when he approached his father to stop him his father became crazy. After threatening both Lex and the girl with a gun, Lex told police his father turned the gun on himself, bringing and end to his life._

Clark couldn't believe what he was reading. Lionel was gone. Clark didn't feel terrible about it. The man had posed a serious threat to himself and his friends more than once. Clark was a bit surprised that he had killed himself. It didn't seem like something a Luthor would do but then the Luthor's had always acted in surprising and unexpected ways.

"Can you believe that?" Lois asked. Clark just shook his head.

"At least we know that Lana is safe. I doubt it was some other missing girl from Smallville Lionel had kidnapped." Clark breathed a sigh of relief. Clark had spent much of his time on the windmill the night before reliving all the painful times when Lana pushed him away or got mad at him for something he didn't even do. At the same time he was still aching with concern for her. He came to the decision to forgive her for all those times, as he had done it to her as well but he also stood by his decision to remain friends with her.

"Hey are you still there?" Lois waved her hands in front of Clark's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Enough thinking about Ms. Lang buddy boy, we've got work to do." Lois told him that partly because it wasn't good for Clark to keep worrying about the girl and also because part of her was seriously annoyed by the fact that he did think about her at all. 'I'm not jealous... No thats not it... Just protective of my good friend the hot farmer. The smelly farmer. That's what I meant.' The two of them stood up and went outside to help Jonathan work on the house.

* * *

Lex sat in his library with Lana. He had filed his report with the police and then escorted Lana to Metropolis General to be examined. His father hadn't hurt her but she was badly shaken up. To escape the media frenzy that was already beginning to unfold Lex held a brief press conference and then he and Lana flew back to Smallville.

"Lana, you have to understand how sorry I am for how I acted the day of the meteor shower. I can offer you no real excuse for my actions. Only that I'm sorry." Lana looked at Lex with concern on her face but then she relaxed a bit.

"Lex. I was really hurt and shook up by you. But I wouldn't have made it through the last few years without being able to forgive people. I mean it's a wonder Clark and I are still friends. So you're forgiven. I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

"I am too. So you don't remember anything about me being there?"

"No. I remember your dad injecting me with something and then I you woke me up at the hospital. I don't know what he was going to do to me."

"Lana did he say anything about why he kidnapped you?"

"Only that he did it because he knew Clark would come and try to rescue me. What do you think he wanted with Clark?"

"I don't know. Its not the first time somebody had done something crazy when it comes to Clark."

"Lex. Thank you. I'm going to head home and get some sleep. I just want to forget these last few days. A lot has happened." She started to tear up.

"You do that Lana. Remember. I would never let anything happen to you or any of my friends without a fight. I guess I learned that from Clark." Lana grabbed her crutches and headed out of the room. Lex couldn't understand why she had winced every time they brought up Clark. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He picked up something and looked down into his hands. The green glow of the dagger illuminated them. 'What did you have on Clark dad? Why did you make a dagger out of meteor rock?' Lex walked over to the safe he hid in his bookshelf and put the dagger inside. He sat back down on his desk and saw the headline on the Daily Planet. A smile grew on his face. All his life people had tried to push him around like he was some spoiled brat that they could use and abuse. Even his father. 'This is the dawn of a new era.' Lex thought. 'If I have to sink to the lowest depths to protect the people I care about or to get what I want then I find it to be a necessary evil.' Lex looked at the paper again and began to laugh.

* * *

Chloe and Mrs. Kent sat at the counter of the Talon. "So you are ok from last night Mrs. Kent?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Jonathan and I were really shook up. The police said the man took a cyanide pill after Clark subdued him. I just don't understand who would send somebody like that after us."

"I know its weird. I would have said a Luthor would do something like that but Lionel is gone now and Lex is our friend. Thankfully Clark saved the day again."

"Yeah." Martha smiled, obviously proud of her son.

"I'm glad he stopped the bleeding from my cut last night so fast. The doctors just cleaned up it and sent me home. It looked worse than it was. I think I'd rather not be hit in the head with a gun again."

"That makes two of us cous." Lois entered the Talon. She looked at the other two women. "The boys are at the hardware store. Ran out of nails. I thought I'd stop by."

"Really? Do you think you could cover for me for a bit. I'm gonna go remind Jonathan to stop at the grocery store too." Martha said as she headed outside.

"So looking good cous." Lois said as she checked out Chloe's wound

"Yeah its not bad. The doctors glued it shut last night. Thanks to Clark Kent for saving me again."

"Yeah that farmboy can really be something." Lois smiled. "Speaking of which I wanted to talk to him last night after I got back but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Well that sounds like Clark. He's an expert at disappearing."

"And appearing too. Last night the guy in the van took us at least a mile up the road before he ran it into the ditch. When he pulled me out Clark was standing there. I can't figure out how Clark traveled from the farm to where the van was that fast."

"Uh... He must just be really fast." Chloe awkwardly blurted out.

"Ok cous..." Lois said carefully. "I'll just chock it up to one more strange thing about our blue eyed farmboy." She said the last part with a smile. "I wonder where he went last night." Chloe noticed the smile and the concern about Clark from Lois. She didn't really like either.

"Well you know its been a hard few days for him. He probably just went somewhere to think. Am I detecting some concern for Clark from you Lois?" This caught Lois off guard.

"Who? me? nuh uh. I... Clark smells. Yeah thats it. Ok maybe just a little concern but don't tell anybody." Chloe enjoyed seeing her cousin flustered. It didn't happen that often.

"Ok Lois fine." She paused. "But do you know where the concern is coming from?" Lois looked at her for a bit.

"What are you trying to find out Chloe?" Chloe sighed. There was no hiding stuff from Lois. She knew her too well.

"Do you have feelings for Clark?" She blurted out. Lois was once again caught off guard.

"Do I have feelings for Clark? Yes. I mean no! I mean I have some deep caring feelings for Clark but I do not have _feelings_ for him. Yeah thats it." Lois seemed confused by her own statement. Chloe looked a little hurt.

"Lois... Maybe you should figure all that out and I'll ask you again sometime."

"Yeah ok cous. Hey! Its been fun talking about the smelly farmboy but I have to go meet him and his dad now. I'm glad you're feeling better." Chloe smiled at her cousin and watched her leave. Whatever Lois said Chloe felt that there was definitely something there between her cousin and Clark and she didn't know how she would feel if they suddenly figured their feelings out for each other. Chloe sighed and took another swig of coffee.


	17. Coffee Break

_**An: **Sorry about the long wait to update! I've been excessively busy and have had about 15 mins to write a day if that! Anyhow thanks for the reviews! I will update again soon!_

Lois exited the Talon into the sunshine and observed all of the construction going on around her. 'Man this town got back on its feet fast' she thought. She looked across the street and saw the Kent's in what appeared to be a heavy discussion.

"Clark why didn't you tell us about this library?" Jonathan asked.

"I was going to dad its just that we haven't had time recently. You guys have been attacked three times in the last few days by Jason, the alien and now that guy yesterday. Besides what's the big deal? Jor-el said he was gone."

"The big deal is that Jor-el lies son. I'm just worried that he'll try something again someday."

"Well that's a risk I'm going to have to take because this place can give me all the answers you couldn't!" Jonathan looked hurt for a moment and then shrugged it off.

"Look Clark I'm just asking you to be careful when you go back there ok?"

"Ok dad." Lois approached the men, Martha quickly poked Jonathan in the back to shut him up.

"Hi Kent family! What's the big discussion about?"

"Oh uh... I bought the wrong kind of nails." Clark smiled. Jonathan quickly nodded.

"Oh-kay..." Lois said suspiciously.

"Well come on you kids. We've got some more work to do." Jonathan said as he kissed Martha who went back to the Talon.

"Door!" shouted Lois. Clark held the door open for her and shoved her into the middle of the truck. "Thats not what I meant Clark."

"I know" he smiled brightly at her and then climbed in next to her. As the truck drove off Clark looked out the window to survey all the damage, and while there was a ton to look at Lois found herself staring at Clark.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. The Kent's were busy distracting Lois with crappy jobs so that she wouldn't catch onto Clark rebuilding the house with his abilities. Clark's ability to fly came as a big shock to Jonathan and Martha but they found it very useful when they were putting the roof back on. After a week and a half of dawn-dusk work, the house was finished.

"Well great job you guys." Jonathan smiled at the bright yellow farmhouse.

"Board for board, exactly the same." said Clark.

"Well almost son." Jonathan smiled.

"Almost?" asked Lois.

"Well Lois, I built you your own room. Since you are going to be staying with us right?"

"You did?" Lois and Clark shouted at the same time.

"Mr. Kent thank you so much!"

"It's the least we can do Lois. You've been a real help out here." Jonathan smiled at her. He was especially glad how much meteor rock she had piled by the road. He didn't need Clark doing chores out in the fields to suddenly be laid out on his back by some kryptonite. From now on the east field was a no zone for Clark. "Well come on honey. Lets go home!" Jonathan smiled at his wife.

"I haven't heard a better suggestion out of you in years." she teased. The two Kent's smiled at each other and went in the house, leaving Lois and Clark outside alone.

"So..." started Clark

"So..."

"No more couch. Thats good news."

"For you maybe farmboy. Now I'll have to find a new way to annoy you." Lois said as she punched his arm.

"Like you haven't done that enough the past week?" Clark asked incredulously. It was true. Lois had been going out of her way to get under Clark's skin the past week. She had taken it to a whole new level. It was mostly due to her conversation with Chloe about how she really felt about Clark. Lois was still not ready to admit it but she definitely was starting to have feelings for Clark and so she did stuff to constantly keep his attention on her. Even if it was in a negative way. Clark had also notice her staring at him in a strange way a few times during the week.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Lois?"

"Never better Clarkie. Now come on, lets go check out our handiwork."

* * *

The next day Clark went to the Talon to hang out and help his mom with some heavy lifting. After working for a little while he sat down with a cup of coffee at a table and relaxed. SLAM! Suddenly there was a body in the chair across from him.

"Hey Clark!" It was Chloe.

"Hi Chloe... Whats with the appearing out of nowhere?"

"Well you know you did it to me so many times I just thought I do you the favor. You seemed to be off in space."

"I'm just tired Chloe." The bell on the door rang and Lana crutched in. She saw Chloe and Clark and hurried past them.

"Hey Chloe. Clark." She said Clark's name cold and then headed up the stairs to her apartment.

"What is the deal with that Clark?"

"Same old thing with Lana." Clark sighed "She's mad that I didn't save her from Lionel."

"But she doesn't know your secret does she?"

"No but I'm almost always there in the past. Lex told me that the ransom note mentioned me. I think Lionel knew about me."

"Thats not good Clark. Do you think Lex knows?"

"No. I don't think so. Usually I can tell when he's hiding something from me. I don't think Lionel told him before he killed himself."

"Yeah that was weird to me. I just didn't see Lionel Luthor killing himself."

"No I really didn't either but life is unexpected like that."

"Very true Clark. When did you turn into some wise old sage."

"When I became curator of my own library." Chloe just looked at Clark like he was crazy. "Anyhow I should be going now. My dad gave me a list of chores to do." Clark got up.

"Ok Clark. See you later."


	18. Tragedy

A few more weeks of summer passed and soon Smallville was rebuilt. Money and support had flooded in from throughout the country and a huge amount was donated by the newly renamed Lexcorp. In a huge suprise to herself Lois was re-accepted into MetU. This meant that she would be leaving for Metropolis again but so promised the Kent's that she would come and visit on the weekends. Clark didn't know why but the dynamic between Lois and himself had changed during the past few weeks. They still bickered and fought as usual but they also were spending most of their free time together and were quickly becoming very close friends. Clark found himself looking at her when he didn't mean to be, much like he used to do with Lana. Lana had finally warmed back up to Clark, but only after she had found out that he was saving his parents and Lois from a gun-toting madman while she was being held by Lionel. Clark's life finally had settled back down and had reached a pretty stable point.

The sun beat down on Jonathan Kent. Sweat dripped from his head. He was busy out in the middle of one of his fields, digging a hole for a new water pump that Lex had generously offered and Jonathan had in a surprise move accepted. The work was tiring. He was feeling sick, but he passed it off as a side effect of the work he was doing. Suddenly a incredibly sharp pain ripped through his entire body. He let out a scream and collapsed onto the ground.


	19. Turning Point

_**An: **Here you go! Another update. Thank you for all the reviews. The truth is I could write longer chapters and I usually do but then I break them up by what I feel are common themes. Also I'm evil and like to leave youall hanging :p Thank you for everyone for the words of encouragement! More to come soon!_

Clark heard his father's scream and bolted out into the field to find him lying on the ground writhing in pain. He picked him up and spared no time getting him to the hospital.

* * *

Several intense hours passed as Clark sat nervously in the waiting room as doctors examined his unconscious father. Clark's mom had come over from the Talon as soon as she heard the news and now sat with Clark holding her hand. Finally a doctor entered with a somber look on his face.

"Mrs. Kent, There's really no easy way to say this. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do for your husband now except to make him as comfortable as possible. His entire organ system is deteriorating, with the center of this activity in the heart. Its like nothing we've ever seen before. He's awake now. Go be with him..." The doctor started to choke up and started to walk away "I'm so sorry." he said to Clark as he walked past. Clark couldn't believe what he had just heard. His father was dying. The problem started with his heart. Clark immediately knew that his father's deal with Jor-el had finally taken its toll. With Jor-el out of his life Clark had forgotten about the deal and what it could mean for his father. Clark looked at his mother who wore a shocked look on her face. He grabbed her hand and led her to his father's room.

They entered the room and Jonathan smiled at them. "They told me there was a beautiful woman waiting nervously for me out in the hall." Martha walked over and sat by his bed. Clark stood on the other side.

"Jonathan it isn't fair..." she started to cry. He gently stroked her hair and took a deep breath.

"Life isn't always fair sweetheart. But sometimes it can be extraordinary. I was a poor farmer who got to spend the majority of his life with an incredible, beautiful woman and a fantastic son."

"Dad do you hurt?" Clark asked.

"No son... Its weird... I can't really feel much of anything. Except that I feel really sick."

"Dad this is all my fault. Jor-el did this to you and now you're dying. I'll never forgive myself." Jonathan winced in pain. He could feel death coming now.

"Clark. Enough of that guilt crap. Even you can't stop death. Now I want you to listen to me very closely son. You have an amazing gift. Go out into the world and use it. You weren't meant to spend your life on a farm. Someday, when you're ready, the farm will be waiting for you to come back to it, but not right now. Never blame yourself for the losses you might encounter son. Instead take that guilt and go help as many people as you can. I'm so proud of you Clark. I love you son." Jonathan now had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too dad." Clark was welling up too.

"Now son, I'd like to share some words with your mother alone ok? Don't be afraid Clark. Tomorrow the sun will rise." Clark nodded at his father and walked out into the hallway and shut the door. He instantly collapsed with grief. Inside the room Jonathan and Martha shared a kiss and then he laid his head back onto the pillow.

"Martha I've lived a full and happy life. When I am gone countless people will remember me. I could not ask for more. Don't be sad sweetheart. Be strong like I know you are." Martha nodded. "When he decides to leave let him okay?" She smiled.

"I love you so much Jonathan."

"I love you too Martha." He smiled one last time at her and shut his eyes and exhaled. Martha broke down in tears.

Jonathan Kent was dead.


	20. Goodbyes

Clark sat in his loft looking through his telescope. He felt numb and he missed his dad. He laughed quietly at the irony of losing both his fathers within the span of a month or so. The last few days had been a blur to him. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Memories flashed through his head.

* * *

_"Nice one son!" Jonathan smiled at Clark._

_"Look at it dad! Its huge!" a younger Clark shouted with excitement as he held up a huge Northern Pike that he had just pulled out of the lake. Jonathan beamed with pride at his son. Later they went and had their picture taken, Clark holding up his fish.

* * *

_

"It'll be better someday Clark!" Chloe cried and hugged him. She never wanted to let the crying farmboy go.

"I know Chloe." Clark sputtered. "Hey. I just wanted to thank you Chloe for being the best friend a guy could have. I'm really gonna miss you." Clark kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked away leaving her very confused by the "I'm gonna miss you" part.

* * *

_"Hey no fair son! You can't use your powers to beat your old man at basketball!"_

_"I didn't dad! I'm just naturally talented."_

_"Talented my ass..." mumbled Jonathan.

* * *

_

Lana cried. She cried because Clark had experienced a loss that she was familiar with. She hugged him and took in his smell that she loved so much. All Clark could do was get teary eyed. "Lana. Promise me you'll make sure my dad never feels too alone out in that cemetery ok?"

"Ok Clark. I promise." Clark hugged once more and walked away, leaving Lana in confused tears.

* * *

_"Thats it son! Wow you learned how to ride that fast!" Jonathan beamed in pride at his six year old son riding his first bike without training wheels._

_"Daddy daddy! Look at me!"

* * *

_

"Pete! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Come on Clark, like I'd miss your dad's funeral. He was like a dad to me too man." The two friends hugged. They stared quietly down at Jonathan's grave.

"Thanks for being here Pete. It means a lot to me."

"I'll always be there for you when you need me man."

"I'll keep that in mind Pete. Ya think I could have some time alone with my dad?"

"Sure thing Clark." Pete started to walk away.

"Pete."

"Yeah Clark."

"Take good care of yourself for me ok?"

"Sure thing buddy." Clark bent down and touched his father's grave.

* * *

_"Like the new color son?"_

_"Yellow? Its okay. It makes the house look nice and bright."_

_"Well your mother insisted on yellow and I'm a fool for that woman."

* * *

_

"It was an amazing service Clark." Lex spoke with a smile for his friend.

"Yeah it was Lex."

"Most of Smallville must have come to it Clark. Your father was an amazing man Clark. He touched so many people's lives. You're really a chip off the ol' block come to think of it. Nobody came to my father's memorial service. He was hated by all in his pathetic life." Clark wasn't surprised Lex didn't remember his father fondly.

"You know Clark we really are similar."

"I guess so Lex." Clark looked into Lex's cold eyes. "Lex. Promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble okay?"

"Sure Clark but why? We've still got you around to save the day."

"Yeah" Clark said quickly. "But I might not be around someday and I couldn't forgive myself if I lost you or any of my friends."

"Its okay Clark. I'm not going anywhere." Clark just looked away.

* * *

_"Okay son, you plow the west field and I'll work on repairing this shed."_

_"Sure thing dad."_

_"Hey Clark."_

_"Yeah dad."_

_"I love you son."_

_"I love you too dad."

* * *

_

"Mom you know what I have to do now don't you?"

"Yes honey. I won't stop you. I agree with your father."

"I don't know when I'll be back mom."

"Clark it's okay. I have an entire town to help support me."

"Yeah but I'm your son. Are you sure this is the right call?"

"Clark. I will be fine. This farm and I will be right where you left us when you get back. Just be safe and try to stay out of trouble ok. And please write me and take lots of pictures okay!"

"Okay mom. I will. I'm gonna go now, right after I take one more visit to my loft." Clark grabbed a backpack that he had filled with some food and a few changes of plaid shirts and jeans.

"I love you Clark. Make me proud."

"I will mom. I love you." Clark kissed his mother on the cheek, hugged her close and walked out the screen door to the barn.

* * *

A hand on his shoulder brought Clark back to reality. Smell of flowers, beautiful green eyes, soft skin. It was Lois. Clark looked up.

"Hey smallville." She said gently as she sat down beside him.

"Hey." Clark mumbled. He looked into her green eyes. Ones that he had fallen deep into on more than one occasion recently.

"You know this is the one time I think I'll allow you to have a pity-party out in the barn." she smiled at him. 'God he's so cute.' she thought.

"Thanks Lois. Thank you for being there for my mom and I."

"You guys have been there for me. I mean your dad built me a room in your house."

"Hey can you promise me something."

"Anything Clark."

"Please take care of my mom ok." Lois seemed concerned by this

"Why can't you Clark?"

"Lois. I made my dad a promise before he died. I'm leaving Smallville tonight."

"Where are you going?" Lois did not like this at all. Clark couldn't be leaving. He was going to college in a few weeks! He was going to be able to stick around a spend time with her. Spend time with me! Why would I care if he does or not! Stop lying to yourself you love this guy! Lois slapped her hand to her mouth.

"I don't really know where I'm going." He opened his backpack and pulled out a newspaper. He pointed to a headline. **Crime Wave Threatens Gotham City**. "I thought I might see Gotham."

"Clark you can't go!" she found herself shouting. It caught Clark off guard.

"Why Lois?"

"Because Clark I've just found you!" she found herself admitting. "And if you left I'd find that very very unfortunate. Especially since we're finally becoming close!" Clark started to tear up. Of all the things he would miss about Smallville, he realized that Lois Lane was the thing he'd miss the most. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. Lois quickly stood up and ran to block the stairs. "No way Kent, you're not leaving me!" Clark put his hands on Lois' waist, looked her in the eyes and pulled her close and kissed her with passion. She didn't realize what was happening at first but she quickly kissed him back. When the broke apart Clark looked into her eyes.

"I will NEVER forget about you Lois. But right now I have a promise to keep. Goodbye." Clark pushed past her and walked down the stairs. Lois started to tear up. Come on Lane don't cry over a stupid guy! Clark exited the barn as the tears began to fall. At that moment he wanted to tell Lois everything about him to try and explain why he was leaving but he couldn't. He looked around his father's farm and regained his resolve. He had a promise to keep. He would help people in need all over the world. Clark threw his backpack over his shoulders and started walking down the driveway. From the loft window Lois watched him go, walking off into the sunset.

"Just come back to me someday Smallville." she whispered.

**_Fin_**

_**An: **Thank you to everyone for reading my first story! Don't worry! It doesn't end here. I will be starting a sequel shortly! What will happen to Clark on the open road? What will bring him back home! _


End file.
